plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pair Pearadise
225px |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Fruit Environment |ability = When you play a Plant here, make a copy of that Plant with Team-Up here. |flavor text = Peter Piper's Planet precociously picked a pair of pickled peppered pairs.}} Pair Pearadise is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability makes a copy of a plant with the Team-Up trait in front of it when that plant is played, unless that space is already occupied by another Team-Up plant. Any copies of plants stay in their position even after Pear Pearadise is overridden. Origins Its name is a combination of "pair," referring to its appearance and ability, and "pearadise," a portmanteau of "pear" and "paradise," referring to the pears in the environment. It may also reference Pair of Pears. Its description is a play on Peter Piper, an English-language nursery rhyme and well-known alliteration tongue-twister. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Fruit Environment *'Ability:' When you play a Plant here, make a copy of that Plant with Team-Up here. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description Peter Piper's Planet precociously picked a pair of pickled peppered pairs. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This environment has a potentially devastating effect. Cards such as Poison Ivy effectively double the stats received for the same sun cost. Notable power plays may include , , and Grapes of Wrath for stats alone. However, summoning the plant also activates its ability. Therefore, plants like Sour Grapes and Sage Sage will activate twice in addition to their double stats. Another potential combo would be using this in tandem with plants that grow the more occupied the playing field is. Muscle Sprout and Astro-Shroom may come to mind. Tough Beets or Super-Phat Beets may also be very strong, as the stats for the summoned Beet will be larger than the original plant. Any legendary card is already a good pick for Pair Pearadise. Some notable mentions are , which will do 8 damage to every zombie, effectively destroying almost all of a horde. Alternatively, Molekale will transform every other plant twice, and the Molekale played on Pair Pearadise once. Lastly, putting Astro Vera on this environment will heal the hero for 20, which effectively doubles their max health. Against Because this environment is expensive, you can conserve enough brains to play another environment to override it. But if you do not have the chance, this environment can turn out to be dangerous for the zombie hero as the plant hero can play an expensive plant on Pair Pearadise, creating an extra copy of that plant in that lane. It is advisable to bring multiple environments or instant-kill cards to take care of the environment's ability. Using cheap environments such as Graveyard is the most effective way of shutting it down. The best way to destroy the copies is Supernova Gargantuar as when a Gargantuar destroys a plant, it can destroy all other copies of that plant, thus making this environment useless for the stats, but again be aware of plants with "When played" abilities. Gallery PairPearadiseStat.jpg|Pair Pearadise's statistics PairPearadiseCard.png|Pair Pearadise's card Pair_Pearadise_The_Environment_Activating_Ability.jpg|Pair Pearadise activating its ability on Grapes of Wrath Pair Pearadise Conjured By Photosynthesizer.png|Pair Pearadise's statistics after being Conjured by Photosynthesizer Pear Pairadise1.png|Pair Pearadise's textures Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants